


What a Difference a Few Years Make

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason was a little snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After returning to Wayne Manor after many years, Bette Kane meets Jason Todd again. Let just say that he is different than what she remembered.





	What a Difference a Few Years Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/gifts).



What a Difference a Few Years Make

Disclaimer: Its for legal reasons in some parts, I need to point out I don't own it.

It had been a few years since Bette really stepped foot in Wayne Manor. Yes, she associated with Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, but that was usually Titans related. She really hadn't even been in Gotham much as she had been either traveling the world with Gar or by herself. Gotham was a little too small for her, with everyone and their cousin donning a mask and what not.

Still it was nice to see the old place again. It was good nostalgia, even if most of it was unrequited love for Dick Grayson. She has mostly moved on from that. Mostly. If given the chance, she would throw herself at the man's feet if he offered. That isn't happening. 

Now that she was back in Gotham, she figured she would integrate back into the world of masks and see if Batman and gang needed another set of hands. Given her past record of asking, they probably didn't and would tell her to hang it up even if at this point she had proven herself as a crimefighter. 

Still, it was worth doing. As she entered the old age manor, she was greeted by Alfred “Greeting Miss Kane. It is delightful to see again”.

“Likewise Alfred. Bruce is in the cave I take it”? Like that was something that needed to be asked. When wasn't Bruce in the cave. He lived there as much as the animal he took from. Alfred of course pointed that he was indeed in the cave.

Bette made her way to the grandfather clock that hid the entrance to the cave only for it to open before she could reach it. The person who came out wasn't Bruce, nor was he Tim or that new Robin Damian she had heard about. He was a large man, about the same height as Bruce and was built like a tank. The most striking thing was his hair. It had a white skunk stripe up front. Bette thought he look cute in a rebellious sort of way.

“Well, what do we have here? I thought the only blond in the joint was Batgirl”. The man had swagger, that much was for sure and was kind of flirt. He looked familiar, but Bette couldn't place him. 

“Flamebird. And you are”?

“Red Hood, at your service”. Red Hood! The Red Hood?! She had heard of him. He used to be Jason Todd, the second Robin. Jason Todd. She remembered him back then. Scrawny thing he was. And a little trouble maker too. But now look at him. The man was giant and not bad looking too. What the heck is in those Lazarus Pits anyway?

Wait, did she think he was good looking?

“Flamebird, huh? So this is what happened to you, Kane. Looks like you got some bulk on ya”. 

“Wait, what do mean bulk? Are you saying I'm fat”? She couldn't believe that she used that old chestnut. She sounded like a sitcom character. “I meant that you got some muscle on you. You were much softer back when you were dressing up to impress Dick. Heck, you like you could knock out a few teeth.” Jason's words were...not what she expected.

“And you look a hell of a lot different from the runt that ran around with Batman. And put toy slime in my hair” Jason flash a grin at the comment, clearly remembering the incident in question “Remembered that, did ya? Yeah, I you were hanging on Grayson like a leach and to be honest, I found you annoying”.

“Sadly, you weren't the only one”. He wasn't. She admits that she wasn't much of a good hero in those days, being more of a fangirl of one. It wasn't until she formed Titans East with Gar that she was able to shed that part of herself. She was a hero in her own terms, not some doe eyed hanger on of superheroes.

“Well, I guess you're back in Gotham full time? It would be nice to have another cute face and hot body around. Babs doesn't have her Charles's Angels squad in Gotham as much these days” He was player, that was for sure. It reminder her of Roy Harper, though unlike Roy's more blatantly pervy ways, Jason came off as more suave. Odd considering everything Dick had said of him pointed elsewhere. Or perhaps Dick's own perceptions where clouded due to Jason's previous behavior.

“Yes, I'm sticking around. Don't know where, that's why I'm seeing Bruce.”

“Well, you're in for a wait. He's one a big case and he's in single minded mode. Heck, that's why I'm heading out”. Crap. Well, that shoots down an hour or so. Bette now needed to figure out how to spend the rest of the night. 

Then she looked at Jason as he left. He wasn't Dick, that much it for sure. And yet, there was something about him. She by all accounts should be repelled by him, given how he was in his younger days and what he has done in the here and now. And yet, she was drawn to him. 

It wasn't just his looks, which she admitted where quite striking. He had an aura about him, one of complete disregard to the views of others. By contrast, Dick Grayson loved the admiration of people, thrived on it actually. Jason had no filter: he said what he wanted and damn what others thought. Bette had to admit: it was hot.

Wait, what? Hot. Is that what she thought? She didn't really want to go there, having another superhero to latch on to. Yet, here she was, doing it again. It wasn't healthy and she should stop, but Jason was making her disregard reason. Love at first sight? No, of course not, especially since it wasn't first sight. But this wasn't the same kid anymore. Screw it.

“Jason, mind a little company”?

“I'm more of a solo act”. Of course he was. Guys like him were lone wolves. They don't need anyone “All though...it might not be a bad idea to have someone around for a change. It can get boring on those rare slow days”.

He was letting her come. But he changed his mind. Was he taking pity on her? He doesn't seem the type. Dick or some of the Titans maybe, but Jason didn't project that. Maybe she was reading to much into it.

“Hey pretty birdy, you coming or not”?

“Oh, sorry. Was deep in thought. Coming”. Bette freed herself from her daze and followed Jason. All could think of is that she wished she knew what kind of man he would become. Guess it was worth the wait.


End file.
